


A Moment With You

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Young Love, mostly just cute crushes, popular kid/nerd au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is the school's prince and Gon is just the little nature lover whose eyes tend to suddenly start following him from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Small Trip

**Author's Note:**

> (＃⌒∇⌒＃)ゞ This one was fun to write and it's really cute but inspiration is comes at random!

Killua was regarded as the “prince” of the school and he was always being chased around by girls, his locker stuffed with love confessions and gifts, and even some teachers flirted with him. It was really annoying and what he hated most was that he would normally be considered the  _delinquent_  of the school were it not for his supposedly good looks.

Everyone always kissed his ass and sucked up to him just because he was the son of Silva Zoldyck, a famous business owner internationally recognized, and everyone wanted a piece of that action. 

Too bad for everyone his ass wasn’t on sale. It was already reserved for a very quiet, oblivious, way-out-of-his-league tanned boy who tended to spend most of his time alone out in the school’s science lab. 

Gon sat on the far end desk looking out the window longingly wanting nothing more than for school to end. He wasn’t a particularly lonely boy, in fact he had plenty of friends, but he’d always been regarded as somewhat strange so being around others tired him out a lot. He liked being with them but even when he was amongst friends he never felt completely free. Like he had to hold back part of himself.

Gon wasn’t a genius. He had trouble passing math and was pretty average in english and history but his forte was science, ecology and biology to be precise. Gon loved nature and he could spend hours out in the forest outside his house or reading about exotic plants and animals at school. It was the only thing he’d ever willingly read. 

Gon was always in a world of his own and though he was seen as oblivious and naive (being the dreamer that he was) even he knew who the beloved “prince” of the school was. Killua Zoldyck, a smart beautiful young boy whose eyes always looked a little lonely even while he was surrounded by others. For some reason Gon felt they were similar which was funny because nothing could be further from the truth. 

Gon wasn’t poor but, well, he came from a humble home and an odd family, his aunt being the one to have raised him when his father left him in her care. And Gon wasn’t all that smart -except for nature related things- and he was always dirty and smelled like wet animals and…well, just from a completely different world from Killua’s. 

One day during lunch Gon decided to eat outside underneath the window from the Nurse’s office. There was a nice old oak tree which provided a refreshing shade. The peaceful afternoon and sound of nature was disturbed by a frantic pair of footsteps and the sliding of a window. 

Gon ducked as a person jumped out. He heard a gasp then a thump. Killua hand’t expected anyone to be there and had lost his footing while running away. 

"Oh crap, are you ok?!" Gon scurried to his side. 

_Oh my god I almost killed the prince!!_

"Ugh, yeah." Killua rubbed the back of his head and blushed when he came face to face with a pair of gorgeous golden-brown eyes. "Fine." 

"Are you sure? You fell pretty hard." Gon insisted patting him down looking for any injuries. Aside from dirty pants and a few small scratches on his elbow he seemed fine.

Suddenly Gon noticed the sound of frantic footsteps headed their way. A lot of footsteps. It sounded like a stamped. 

"Shit. Um, s-sorry I gotta run." Killua flashed an apologetic smile at Gon (who felt himself blush. what the hell was that? how could someone look so damn attractive with such a small gesture?) and turned to run.

Without thinking Gon grabbed his hand. “No, this way.” 

They ran around the corner and into a greenhouse near the back of the school. Breathless Gon explained, “Hardly anyone comes here. You’ll be safe.” He smiled and Killua flushed a deep red thinking he saw a damn halo glowing on top of the boy. 

"…Thank you." He mumbled shyly loving the way Gon had yet to let go of his hand. 

Gon followed his gaze and released him immediately. “Wha! Sorry, I um…sorry.” He scratched his head mentally kicking himself for being so weird.

Killua missed the warmth instantly and had the urge to take back Gon’s hands and say it was alright but that would be creepy. Not like he had been constantly staring at him from afar for the past year or anything. Or dreamt of kissing him under the cherry blossom tree he usually took naps under.

Looking around Killua took in with amazed eyes just what kind of place Gon had brought him too.

"Where are we?"

"The school greenhouse. It’s mostly been forgotten so I was given the keys though I don’t lock it. Sometimes I come here at night to take care of the plants."

"You grew all this?" Killua asked gently brushing a few flower pedals. 

His voice sounded so amazed Gon felt his chest swell with pride.

"Yup!"

"That’s incredible!" 

"Thanks. I’m Gon by the way." The bright boy said suddenly remembering his manners. He stretched out his hand as a greeting.

"I know." Replied the other gladly taking the hand in his. "I’m Killua."

Gon blushed finding it unbelievable that  _Killua Zoldyck_  knew who he was. “I-I know.” He said a little breathlessly.

___________________________

They hid all of lunch break in the greenhouse. Killua was living the dream listening to Gon go on and on abut plants and animals and though Gon had stopped a few times to apologize for his ranting Killua simply brushed away his apology and told him he was enjoying himself.

Before leaving Killua needed one last thing.

"Hey Gon," Oh how the name tasted sweet on his lips, "would you mind me coming here again?" 

"N-no, as long as the plants are safe I don’t mind." 

Killua smiled. “Will you be here too?” He asked, his voice expectant and Gon though maybe a little pleading.

"Of course."

Killua’s face lit up, his pale cheeks turning a light pink but not of embarrassment but pure joy, his blue eyes shone with a light no one had ever seen in him and when he smiled it radiated with warmth making Gon’s heart skip a couple of beats.

"Great! See you tomorrow then!"

"See you tomorrow." 

Killua skipped off to class bursting with joy. 

_I get to see hang out with him again!! I’ll get to be with him again._

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. As Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days pass by and Gon and Killua get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o・・o)/ Sorry about the vague summaries I'm just lazy. Oh and
> 
> (( Dedicated to selfish-dog-gon. )) [idk how to link crap sorry]

Days turned into weeks and the time spent between the two boys steadily continued to grow. Gon had learned quite a few things about the ravishing blue-eyed prince during the course of these two months and surprisingly (or maybe not so much) a lot of the rumors and assumptions around the school turned out to be false.

Now Gon had known better than to believe every whisper in the halls but he was guilty of somewhat assuming a few things about Killua because of his name and appearance, though he was careful not to say anything out loud.

Though Killua looked like the stereotypical snooty, stuck up rich kid who’d enjoy having people falling to his feet in reality Killua hated being surrounded by people he didn’t feel he had a connection to. Gon found it quite endearing how shy Killua actually was. His tolerance of people was rather low and not in the sense that he was impatient with them but that he couldn’t stand being surrounded and crowded, having people shove, push and pull on him without him leaving feeling a little sick. Unfortunately that was his everyday life so it really came to no surprise that he also had the reputation of snapping at teachers, people of authority and even his older brother Illumi who sometimes came to pick him up.

Killua enjoyed peace and quiet and apparently preferred spending quality time with loved ones simply enjoying their presence (this topic coming up for some reason during their conversations). Gon found that to be a bit romantic and decided he agreed with Killua. Spending time with friends and family was nice but he’d also much rather enjoy a large amount of time with someone who he could be himself with and share anything and everything about what he loved. In short, he’d learned just as much  _about_  Killua as he’d learned  _from_  Killua about himself.

 

Nearly dozing off the bell signaling the start of lunch break startled Gon awake. He clumsily pushed his chair back, the chair screeching against the floor, and grabbed his lunch, which Kurapika had made for him.

“Gon, you wanna eat with us today?” Asked one of his classmates.

“Ah, sorry, I’m meeting up with someone.”

“Eh, again?!” Replied another.

Gon simply nodded wondering why the sudden interest in him.

“You’ve been eating out a lot recently and disappearing during break”

“Whoa, could it be you got yourself a girlfriend?!”

“Now way! Did you?”

“Who is she?”

“Is she cute?”

“What class is she from?”

“I bet it’s that nerdy girl from class C! She totally had a crush on you.”

Gon tried not to looks to weirded out by their assumptions. “Ahahaha…n-no it’s nothing like that I’m just…being tutored during break.”

Gon wasn’t sure why he’d lied. There was really no reason to hide the fact that he was spending each lunch break with the school’s prince (not like anyone would believe him). He’d just felt the need to keep Killua’s connection to him a secret. He enjoyed spending the 45 minutes locked inside the green house each day eating, talking and napping together, alone. Gon couldn’t quite wrap his head around it but he didn’t want anyone else to know of their secret meeting place nor discover the sweet and caring Killua who only appeared before him. 

“TUTORED?” They all spoke in unison.

“Yeah, sorry.” Gon smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Man that’s lame.”  
“Makes sense you’re not so good at Math and Science are ya?”

As discretely as possible Gon slowly started edging towards the door, “Well I gotta run or else I’ll be late. Bye!” With that the raven haired boy dashed out the door slowing only when he saw a mob of girls run past him calling out “ _KILLUA-KUUUUUUN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”_

Gon didn’t breathe until he was in the schools’ backyard. He glanced around to make sure no one had followed him (he’d started doing this a few weeks back and he felt a little silly but he couldn’t help it). Once he saw it was clear he headed towards the greenhouse and found the door left slightly open. Killua had already arrived.

“Killua?” Gon called out closing the door behind him. It was quiet and he couldn’t see the boy as he glanced around. The greenhouse wasn’t all that big and Gon wondered if maybe he hadn’t arrived yet. He noticed a pair of black shoes lazily draped on the floor and looked over a table to see Killua huddled in the corner, leaning against a pile of boxes, quietly snoring.  There were a few pots full of roses surrounding him; their pedals having fallen and sprinkled over him making him look even more like a charming prince.

Gon was embarrassed by his own thoughts and shook them away settling himself on the ground across Killua. He noticed Gon hadn’t brought any lunch and was glad he’d asked Kurapika for a second helping. Gon ate his lunch in silence admiring Killua’s face allowing himself to take a closer look at him.

Killua had long, thick eyelashes that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His lips were rosy and tended to look wet and glossy. His cheeks were always powdered a light pink (at least while he was with Gon) and his skin looked so smooth and soft. Truly the image of a beautiful prince.  A red rose pedal fluttered down and landed on his lips. Killua’s nose twitched, his breath softly blowing on the pedal but not quite strong enough to blow it away.

Gon smiled and leaned closer reaching out to brush it away. The moment his hands touched Killua’s lips blue eyes fluttered open and gazed at him still a little dazed with sleep. Gon froze suddenly realizing how close they were. He swallowed, his thumb finishing the job he’d set out to do, and brushed the pedal off of him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

He was surprised at how soft and steady his voice came out. Not at all reflecting the wild beating of his heart and rushing of his blood past his ears, deafening him. Killua blinked now fully awake and hid his blush by sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Mm, no, it’s alright. ” Killua looked around the room orientating himself. “Did I fall asleep? You should have woken me, what time is it?”

Gon looked at his watch. “It’s 1:15, there’s still five minutes of lunch left.”

Killua pouted edging closer to Gon. “Five?! Damn it.”

Gon offered Killua his second sandwich and the prince took it without question taking a bite out of. It wasn’t the first time Gon had brought Killua lunch. He’d offered to do so once he found out Killua actually hated his mother’s cooking but she refused to let the servants prepare the food (or at least the lunches for school in the name of it being a “mother’s job”) and he couldn’t possibly eat in the cafeteria without being ravished by a hoard of girls.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Killua complained with a mouthful, licking mayo of his lips. (Gon turned away mentally kicking himself for finding the sight so appealing).

“You looked comfortable.”

“Yeah but now I don’t get to spend any time with you today.”

Gon blushed a little then a little more when Killua leaned over to drink from the juice box that was in his hand.

“Ah, well we could always hang out after school.”

He didn’t really realize the meaning of his words until after he’d said them. Killua raised his head so fast it actually startled Gon.

“You mean it?” Killua asked, his voice dropping an octave.

“Yeah, you can come over to my house if you’d like.”

Killua’s eyes widen before a smile spread on his lips. It made him look much younger. The gleam in his eyes like those of a child when looking inside the window of a toy store and seeing paradise.

“Ok! So do you wanna meet in front of the school?”

Even his voice rang with cheerfulness and Gon couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. Had Killua never been at a friend’s house before?

“Won’t that be a problem for you?”

“What?”

“People seeing you with m-me.”

Killua tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Does it bother you?”

“What?”

“Would it bother you to have people see us together?”

Gon noticed the slight tone of hurt in his voice. “N-no! No, I was just wondering if the girls would also chase you out of school and maybe that could be an inconvenience.” He lowered his head feeling stupid at his own words. The silence was even more painful because he couldn’t dare glance at Killua to see what expression he wore.

“They won’t. You usually leave a bit late don’t you? Hardly anyone will be around by that time and girls don’t approach me if they are alone.”

Gon looked up at Killua who continued eating the rest of his lunch. He felt relieved knowing Killua hadn’t gotten mad or annoyed at him. What had been up with that comment anyway? It’d been stupid to imply he didn’t want people to see them together. Killua had taken it the wrong way believing Gon as somehow embarrassed to be seen with him rather than the other way around. Killua thought Gon would be embarrassed of him! The thought sort of pained him because for all his beauty Killua really didn’t think highly of himself.

After a second Gon raised an eyebrow, Killua’s words raising a question but the bell rang before he could ask it.

“Ah lunch is over.” Killua stood and dusted the dirt off his pants.

Gon picked up their trash and stuffed it in the brown paper bag. Killua grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

“I’ll meet you at the front gate after school.”

“Got it.”

Killua smiled again looking extremely pleased and Gon’s heart stuttered in his chest as he watched the white mess of hair make his way into the building. The warning bell rang and Gon was snapped out of his daze and ran to class.

 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Gon listen to the clock tick by the sound echoing down the nearly empty halls as he ran with a stack of papers to the teacher’s office. He was always in charge of dropping off all the graded papers and sometimes helping run the last few errands of the day. Normally he didn’t mind but this time he was honestly getting a bit annoyed at the teachers. Finally he was told “That’s all for today. Thanks a lot for the help as always. Have a nice day.”

Gon gave a really quick “Goodbye!” before dashing off (he’d been doing that a lot recently). He reached the entrance and went to his locker and changed his shoes slipping on a pair of brown dress shoes. His phone vibrated in his pocket notifying he’d received a message. (He still hadn’t given Killua his phone number yet. He should ask him later so they can text each other –though Gon wasn’t that much of a tech kid-)

> _Name:_ Leorio
> 
> _Subject:_ Hey kid
> 
> I got off work early today. Managed to get through all the patients quickly. I’ll be picking you up.

> _Reply:_ That’s great! I’ll be bringing a friend over. Is that ok?

> _Name:_ Leorio
> 
> _Subject:_ Re: Hey kid
> 
> Sure thing! Kurapika said we’d be ordering out so ask your friend if he likes Chinese.

Gon closed his locker and picked up his bag. As promised Killua waited patiently by the school gate, hands shoved in his pockets and smiling at him warmly when he saw Gon approaching.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, did you wait long?”

“Nah. So shall we go?”

Killua was trying hard to suppress his eagerness but it was helplessly spilling over. Gon smiled thinking only how adorable this was.

“Actually a friend of mine is going to pick us up.”

“Oh right, you said you lived with a couple of roommates.”

Gon nodded happy that Killua remembered.

“Which one is coming?”

“Leorio, he’s the doctor.”

Right on queue a black not-so-new car pulled up and a tall lanky man with black hair, dark glasses and a blue suit stepped out.

“Gon!” He called out excitedly.

“Leorio!” Gon ran to the man jumping to hug him once he was close enough.

Leorio swung him around like a child, Gon giggling in his hold, before putting him back down on the ground.

_Just like a father with his son._ Killua thought as he stared at the sweet scene before him somewhat longingly.

“How’s it going kid? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Leorio smiled while ruffling Gon’s hair.

“That’s because you’ve been so busy. You hardly came home this last month and Kurapika kept having to leave on jobs too. Exams where hard!” Though his words implied he’d been lonely Gon’s smile was bright and happy, truly glad to see his friend again.

As if suddenly remembering him Gon turned to Killua extending a hand presenting him.

“Leorio this is Killua, he’s the friend I said was coming over.”

“Hi.” Killua said offering as kind a smile as he could.

“Hey, nice to meet you I’m Leorio.”

“Killua. Yeah, Gon’s told me a lot about you.”

“Eh? Really? Only good things I hope.”

Gon laughed. “Of course.”

Killua laughed along more because he loved the sound of Gon’s laughter than anything. Leorio took a quick notice of the way Killua looked at Gon and smiled.

“Well shall we get going? Kurapika must be feeling lonely all by himself. You know how he gets. “

“Hehe, yeah.”

Leorio opened the back door of the car. Gon laughed and let Killua scoot in first before following.  The car wasn’t all that big from the inside, which meant Killua got to be a little closer than usual to Gon. Leorio turned the car on, old 80’s music playing from the speakers, and drove off home. 


End file.
